


After the battle

by 5CaptainVoxland3



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Autistic Newt Scamander, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Gen, Hurt Newt Scamander, Multi, Other, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5CaptainVoxland3/pseuds/5CaptainVoxland3
Summary: Post movie. Newt is home from the events of the first movie, he might be hurt from the battle. And Newt visits the family. Waiting for the next movie.





	1. Chapter 1

Newton Artemis Fido Scamander. That was his name or you can call him Newt. A lot had happened to  the young Magizoologcst/wizard. However, he was used to it. Newt was home now after the trip to New York City. Even though he was home he missed his friends, the only friends that he had. Newt was in his small apartment writing a letter to his American wich friend Tina Goldstein. He smiled when he finished with him telling her that he finished his book and that he was coming to give her a copy like he promised. However, he did not mention that he has not visited his brother or mother yet, but then again he had never told her and her sister,{ but her sister probably knows anyway. about his family, anyway so I guess it did not matter. Newt finished the letter with “Your friend Newt Scamander.” Newt folded the letter and put it in an envelope and sealed it. He called his owl named Edward. He told the owl to deliver it to Tina in New York City.  The wizard smiled as he watched the owl fly out the open window. Satisfied with his work he grabbed his case from off the floor, opened the laches and went inside.

Newt was tired, the time was around one in the morning, but he could not go to sleep, not yet. He needed to look after his beasts, his beasts that live in his magical case. Newt did not know how long he has been inside his case but the knock on his front door made him come out. Yawing he walked down his stares. He opened the door, and to his shock. His older brother Theseus stood there looking at him. Even though Newt did not meet his eyes he could tell that he was shocked too.

“Newton is that you? I mean is that really you Newt?”  His brother asked. Newt gave him a nod.

 “Yes, it's me. How did you know I was home?” Newt asked as Theseus walked into his apartment. Newt yawned again as he gave his brother some water.

 “I always come here, little brother. I just did not expect you to be home. To be honest I thought you were dead.” Newt gave him a playful smile, but it turned into more yawning. Theseus looked at him. “How long have you been up little brother?” Newt did not answer he just looked at the counter. “Newt tell me. Now!” he demanded. Newt still did not meet his eye’s.

 “I did not sleep, at all,” Newt said. As he poured a glass of water for himself. The brother’s stood there in silence for a long time.

“Do you want to come with me to see mother?” Theseus asked after a long moment. Newt looked in his direction.

“Yes.” Was all he said.

Theseus waited until Newt came down the stares. Newt was wearing his blue trench coat, and with his case in hand. “Ready to go, brother?” He asked. Newt simply nodded. Then Theseus opened the door and went out with Newt behind him. Thinking that this might not be a good idea. The brothers walked in silence until they got to there mothers home.

 “She’s still living in the manner?” Newt said quietly, but not quiet enough because Theseus herd him.

“Yes, she is, Newt.” He said as they walked up the stairs to the manner. Halfway up the stares, however, Newt froze. His legs did not move. Theseus turned around when he saw him.

“Brother are you okay?” He asked a little concerned. Newt did not look him in the eye, but that was normal for him.

 “Yes,” Newt said as he started to walk again, but he felt sore all of a sudden. Then it hit him, he was still recovering from being shocked by Grindelwald, but he cant tell that to his family they will go nuts. So he is going to have to fake it until this day is over.

Theseus knocked on the door as Newt looked down at his case. The door opened slowly as their mother opened the door. “Theseus its good to see you.” She said as she pulled him in for a hug. Newt was standing behind him, so his mother could not see him. However, when she was done with the hug she saw Newt’s case. She smiled as she grabbed Newt by his arm and pulled him in for a very awkward hug that made Newt uncomfortable. “Newton, Newton its so good to see you! Oh, my son. Come in, come in my son’s.” She said as the brothers walked into there childhood home.

Newt smiled when he got into the house, but the smile was short lived because a shot of pain went through his spine and body. However, he held in a scream that crept in his throat. His mother and brother sat down in the living room while Newt stood in the doorway awkwardly. “Son why don’t you come join us. It would be hard to tell us about your trip standing over there.” His mother told him in a very cheery voice that shocked Newt. Newt slowly walked over to them and sat down.

“Where should I start?” Newt asked taking in a breath. Then Newt told them everything from arriving in New York, to being turned in, being falsely accused, and finally Dueling a dark wizard. His mother and Theseus were shocked.

“And were you hurt?” His mother asked. Now he’s done it there going to find out. He held in a breath.

“No, I'm fine.” Newt lied. The good thing was they did not know him very well which was kind of sad. On how much they did not know their own family member.

”Well, that’s good news son.” His mother said. Then the small family fell into an awkward silence.

Newt felt somewhat happy but still uncomfortable. This is the longest he has spent with his family, and he really needs to get back home or at least check on his beasts. “Well, I'm glad that you did not get hurt. Newton.” His mother said. Newt hated when she used his full name but He smiled at her anyway. Then another shot of pain went up his spine and threw his body again. Newt tried his best to hold in the yelp of pain that was in his throat. Theseus looked at him with a half smile, but he saw that Newt did not even notice him, that was normal for him, but it seemed weird that he did not look at him this time. “Newt are you okay?” He asked, But Newt did not answer for he was still trying to hold in the pain. When the pain passed Newt looked in the direction of his brother, but instead of a smile, he saw the horror on his face. Newt panicked. If they found out that he lied to them he will get it.

“Yes.’’ Newt lied again, now he’s really done it lieing to them two times in one day.

 “Are you lying to us Newton Artemis Fido Scam…”

“No.” He cut her off.  The Magizoologcst did not meet his mother's eyes, but he knew, he knew that she was giving him the look. The same look she gave him when he was kicked out of Hogwarts and sent home. Instead of telling her he grabbed his case and went up to his room.  Like a moody teenager

His mother and Theseus sat in the room shocked at Newt’s behavior. “What was that all about mother?” Theseus asked slightly shocked on Newt leaving the room. His mother did not say anything she just looked out the door. _Whats wrong with Newt?_ Theseus thought to himself looking out the door.

 “Maybe I should go talk with him.” His mother said starting to stand.

“No, mother. Let Newton cool down. However, I don’t even think that he’s mad.” _I think he’s hiding something, something he does not want us to know._ He added in his mind. His mother looked at him and nodded.

“Well, what do we do now, son?” she asked. Theseus did not say anything. 

Newt slammed his door closed. He sat down on his bed huffing. Then he put his hands over his face thinking about how to tell them, or not tell them. Newt sighed and went over to his desk and pulled out his journal.

“August 7 _th_ , 1927.

_How, how will I tell them? Why didn’t I tell them? These are just many questions I have, about all this, but it's not the easiest thing to tell your family that you were tortured by the dark wizard and were, in fact, injured because he shocked you and you still feel the pain from time to time. This will not be easy, but I’m going to do it, I will tell them._

_-Newt_

Newt put his quill down and opened the door with a little hesitation, and he walked down the stairs slowly. Newt, still hesitant walked over to the living room. Then he stood there awkwardly. He stood there until his mother and brother looked up at him. “Newton?” Theseus said looking at him. Newt held up his hand telling his mother and him that he needs to speak.

“I, I, um, Merlin's beard how do I say this?... I, I…..” Newt trails off. He does not look in the direction of his family. He just looks down in shame.  “When, when I was in New York, I um… I was hurt, I was hurt by Grindelwald. He tortured me,” they both looked at him shocked and a little heartbroken. “Now,” he continued. “Before you yell, or do anything to me about lying to you, I'm very sorry, please don’t be mad,” Newt said with tears in his eyes.  Theseus looked at his mother who did not look mad at all she just looked sad.

_I'm going to kill that dark wizard for torturing my brother. What was Newt thinking? Why did he go up against Grindelwald?_ Theseus thought sighing. “I don’t think Mother is mad at you little brother. I’m not mad either.” Theseus said to his little brother who looks like he is going to cry. Which was rare for Newt.

“Is, is that true mother, you're not mad that I lied to you,” Newt said wiping away the tears in his eyes.

The small family was Silent for a while, with Newt staring at his brother and mother, not talking or moving. Newt was not moving because he felt pain again, and again it went through his spine and through his body. Newt held it in, but this time Theseus and their mother noticed. “Newt? Newt why don’t you lie down.” His mother suggested. Newt, however, did not hear her.

“Newton?” Theseus said concerned. Newt looked at the ground but did not say anything. Then he let out a cry of pain that he has been holding in for a long time.

“Merlin’s beard.” He said under his breath. Then Newt fell to the ground in pain.

“Newt!” His brother shouted as he jumped off the couch to help his little brother. Who was crying out in pain “Easy little brother. You're ok. You're ok. Mother, I think we need to get him to a hospital.” Theseus told his mother. She nodded.

“Newt, Newt were going to take you to a hospital ok. Ok, honey?” His mother said.  Newt, who was into much pain to speak gave a small nod.

They rushed Newt to the hospital. However, the hospital was busy so they had to wait.  Newt looked worried to Theseus. He has never seen Newt with such fear and worry in his eyes. “Are you ok Newton?” Theseus asked him. Newt looked at him shocked. He has never asked him if he was ok.

_What’s wrong with my brother?_  Newt thought. They sat there for a while. Newt took this time to think. Think about why his mother and brother were being so nice to him.

“Newton?” A  nurse called breaking Newt out of his thoughts. Newt looked at the nurse. He did his best to stand but failed so Theseus was by his side. Which again confused him, “

I've got you, little brother.” He said as he helped him up.

“Why are, you being so nice to me?” Newt asked as They walked over to the nurse. Theseus did not answer, so they both stayed quiet.

Newt was nervous, he thought that he was better but he was wrong. “What seems to be the problem, Mr. Scamander?” The doctor asked. Newt did not meet his eyes or say anything. “Mr. Scamander? Is he ok Theseus?” He asked.

 “I, was, I was in a battle with the dark wizard,” Newt said looking down at the floor.

“And he tortured you didn’t he?” The doctor asked as Newt nodded still looking at the floor. The doctor hums then he stood up. “Why don’t you take a seat over there Mr. Scamander.” Newt stood up, with a little dizziness, making him almost fall over. Theseus was by his side to help him. The wizard groaned in pain as he sat down.

“Are you ok little brother?” Theseus asked. Newt did not meet his eyes when he nodded. The older wizard looked at his brother not convinced. Newt sighed.

 “No, Thee I’m not. The Aurors in New York said I had to take it easy, because I will be sore for a while.” Newt confessed, but he was confessing to himself, not to his older and wiser brother. The doctor nodded. Then he looked Newt over.

“Hm, it seems that you will need to be in bed for a while, or at least until you feel better,” Newt sighed then nodded.

Theseus helped Newt walk back to there mother. Newt looked at her she looks like she was crying. “Mother?” Newt said quietly not meeting her eyes or even looking at her. She looked at him. “Newton” she cried hugging him. This made Newt wince in pain, and feel a little uncomfortable

. “Mother, you're hurting him can we go home, so Newton can rest,” the older wizard said pulling Newt out of his mother’s hold. Newt gave his brother a look of thanks and the family left the hospital together, so Newt can rest.

 


	2. Brother's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Theseus bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next part. I hope you all like it. sorry if its boring.

When the Scamander’s got back to the manner Theseus led Newt to his old room and told him to rest. Newt did not argue, nor did he say anything all he did was close his eyes and fell asleep. “Good night little brother,” Theseus said quietly as he pulled up a chair and sat down next to his little brother’s bed where he slept. Their mother walked in a few minutes later.

“How is he doing Thee?” She asked not moving from the doorway. Theseus looked at his mother then back at Newt who was sleeping soundly.

“He’s asleep mother. That’s all I can say,” Theseus sighed and ran his hand over his face.  Theseus looked at his mother with a tear rolling down his face. “How did I let this happen, mother, I’m his brother. I’m supposed to look after him. What kind of brother am I?” Theseus said trying to hold the tears in his eyes. His mother sighed.

“You are a good brother, now come, my son. Newton, needs rest,” Theseus nodded and followed her out.  

                Newt woke with a start after he heard Grindelwald’s voice in his head. Newt looked around and realized that he was no longer in new york but was back home and in the manner. In his old room, Newt sighed and tried to sit up but winced and fell back down. He needed to check his creatures, but he cant. Giving up he looked at the clock. _Three in the morning._  Newt sighed and looked at the door. It was closed. _They must be asleep now._  Newt hums and got off the bed and opened his case and went inside even though he was supposed to be in bed. He did not care, all he cared about was his creatures.

Theseus opened his brother's door with some breakfast. “Newton. Come on brother you need to eat,” Theseus said as he walked over to his brother’s bed, but when he pulled off the covers his eyes went wide. “Newton? Newt where are you?” He asked as his eyes moved to the brown case on the floor. Theseus smacked himself on the forehead.  _Of course. That’s where he is._  He thought as he put the tray down and knocked on the case. Newt opened it a few minutes to see his brother sitting on his bed with his arms crossed and shaking his head.  “Brother your suppose to be in bed, come on,” Newt sighed and got out of his case. He then nodded and closed the latches and got into bed. “Now, why were you out of bed brother?” Newt sighed again but he did not say anything. “Brother please,” Newt looked at him right in the eyes before he looked away quickly.

“I had a nightmare,” was all Newt said before he closed his eyes.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Theseus asked knowing the answer. Newt shook his head and looked down at his case that sat next to his bed.

“No, sorry brother, I don’t,” Newt said in a quiet voice. His brother sighed and nodded.

“I understand Newton. If you want to talk about it come to me,” Newt smiled and watched his brother leave the room.

                Theseus walked in a few hours later to see Newt writing in his journal. Theseus smiles at him. “Hello, brother what are you writing?” He asked walking into Newt’s room. Newt looks up from his writing to meet his brother’s eyes for a second only to look away again.

“Just writing down the events of the day,” Newt replied putting down his quill and sitting up. Theseus looked at him and smiled.

“Can I sit brother?” he asked with hesitation in his voice. Newt nodded.

“Thee, you asked me about my nightmare. I think I’m ready to tell you,” Newt paused as he closed his eyes. However, all he saw was Grindelwald laughing at him.  

“Newton?” Newt’s eyes snapped open as he saw the worried look on his brother’s face. Newt hums but did not answer. All he did was stare at his case and close his eyes again as pain went through him, just like yesterday and on the boat home. “You see him in your dream’s, don’t you?” Newt looked at his brother with a shocked look on his face.

“How, how did you know?” Newt asked in pain. _‘How did he know? I thought he did not care about me. Thee you are full of surprises._  Newt thought as his brother sat down on the end of his bed and looked at him.

“I can see it in your eyes brother. I know you don’t think that I care about you, but you are wrong. I love you, little brother. I don’t show it because of,” he trailed off looking out the window. Newt nodded in understanding.

“You don’t want to lose me. If you think I, um. Merlin's beard I’m not good at this,” Theseus laughed and shook his head.

“I think you need to stick to your books and animals little brother,” he laughed. Newt raised an eyebrow. Then he shrugged and laughed too.

                Later in the afternoon, Newt was writing a letter to Tina.

_“Dear, Mis Goldstein, err sorry I mean Tina,_

_I hope this letter finds you and I hope you are doing well. How is your sister? How is your job? I’m writing to you to tell you that. I’m over at my mother’s manner with my older brother. Yes, like you I have a sibling, but you knew that when you took me to M.A.C.U.S.A. and they said that my brother was, in fact, a ‘war hero.’ Anyway, hope you are having a good day. I have not been able to get my book to the ministry because I’m still hurt and my mother mostly my brother wants me to stay in bed. Picket is doing well, everyone else is too. I can't wait till we meet again._

_Sincerely your friend,_

_Newt Scamander.”_  Newt put his quill down and called his owl. Newt tied the letter to the bird's foot and watched it fly out the window.  

        Weeks past and newt no longer had to stay in bed, but his brother and mother wanted him to stay with them. Newt had told them that he was 29, an adult and had a home of his own. thankfully his brother saw it in his eyes and convinced their mother that Newton was right. Newt had laughed and left the house. Newt was walking home along with his brother who insisted to walk with him. So, the young brothers walked down the streets of wizarding London to Newt’s home.  “So, brother I saw your owl fly out your window last week. Who were you writing to?”

“A friend,” was all Newt said as they walked down the road. Theseus raised his eyebrows and laughed. Newt laughed too as they came up to Newt’s apartment building. “Well, brother it has been um,”

“Nice, yes it’s been, nice brother. It was good to see you brother, now stay out of trouble. I don’t want to,” he trailed off again. Newt slowly nodded.

“You won't, Thee. You won't,” Newt said as he went into the apartment without giving his brother a hug. “Good-bye,” Newt said quietly before he closed the door.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt to write from a movie. I don't really know how to wire Newt's family. please tell me what you think and should I continue with this?


End file.
